Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-11}}{8^{-5}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{8^{-11}}{8^{-5}} = 8^{-11-(-5)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-11}}{8^{-5}}} = 8^{-6}} $